This Is Love
by blazersandbowties
Summary: A series of song-inspired Klaine drabbles, varying in length. Some fluff, some angst, a bit of everything, really. Enjoy!
1. Summertime

**I was listening to an old Jonas Brothers song "Chillin' in the Summertime" and this kinda came to mind. :P Just some sweet summer Klaine to lighten your hearts. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or the Hudmels or anything lol.**

Kurt and Blaine laid on a towel beside a glimmering, cool in-ground pool, recently installed in the Hudmels' backyard. They grinned at eachother through pairs of sunglasses; it was the first day of summer- their last summer before Kurt left Blaine and Lima for New York.

But neither of them wanted to think about that now. "Love you," Blaine whispered, nuzzling Kurt's nose in an Eskimo kiss.

"Mmm, love you," Kurt hummed, lazily reaching out to brush away a dark, soft curl.

But before he could return the kiss like he'd intended, he was wrapped in a strong pair of arms and rolling into the icy water.

"Blaine!" he shrieked, once they'd resurfaced and finished gasping for breath. The curly haired boy just chuckled, wrapping his arms back around his boyfriend and pulling him closer. "My hair," Kurt whimpered weakly.

At ths Blaine laughed outright, earning himself an evil scowl from Kurt. "Aww, baby," Blaine, stifling back a giggle, "_I _still think you're perfect."

Kurt sighed, "Welllll... I _guess_ that's alright, then."

Blaine hummed in agreement, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"Here's to summer," he whispered.

"Here's to summer," Kurt murmered, as his lips were met with a soft, warm kiss.

**Review? 3**

**AND ONE MORE WEEK I CAN'T HANDLE IT**

**K thanks so much for droppin by! :)**


	2. Baby

**So... this kind of turned into a multi-song-inspired-drabble-thingy. **

**Yeah, I think the whole 'iPod shuffle' prompt is you put your iPod on shuffle and, without skipping any, write a Klaine drabble inspired by each song, within the time the song is playing. Obviously, I can't really do that. The last time I skipped through like ten songs and replayed the song at least five times. This time I only listened once, though. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Song: "(You're) Having My Baby" -Glee Cast**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine hustled and bustled about their large New York apartment, grabbing cameras, wallets, baby bags… anything they needed to bring home their brand new baby girl.

Kurt spoke hurriedly into a cell phone, "Yes, we're coming… How long has she been contracting? …Okay, yes, we're leaving right now. Bye."

He hung up quickly and turned to Blaine, noticing a special glimmer in his eyes- a glimmer he'd only seen a few times in their ten years together.

"Ready?" he breathed, grinning widely.

"Ready."

* * *

**Review? Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	3. Mockingbird

**...And this would be where the angst comes in. Also another one that I replayed the song like ten times.**

**BIG thank you to the people who favorited/alerted. :) Appreciate it!**

* * *

**Song: "Mockingbird" by Eminem (one of my favorite songs, if you've never heard it.) Also, I changed the lyrics at the end to his little version, because I couldnt remember the real lullaby to save my life.**

* * *

"Brooklyn!" Blaine ran into the hospital's waiting room, his nine-year old daughter leaping into his arms. He kissed her light hair softly, tears falling off his cheeks into the soft golden locks.

"Daddy," she whimpered into his chest, her own tears soaking the shirt's material.

He let her go gently, turning to meet Burt's red-rimmed eyes. "How bad?" he mouthed, his heart breaking at the short shake of a head he got in response. The older man averted his stiff, pained gaze back to the ground.

Just as Blaine was about to check in and see about visiting Kurt, he was met with the solemn face of a hospital nurse. She looked down at her clipboard. "…Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" All he could do was nod. She turned to the other sets of desperate eyes in the room: Carole, Burt, and… she opened her mouth but closed it again when her eyes fell on the little girl. "May I speak with you in the hallway, please?"

He was led into a wide, empty hall, once again face to face with the nurse. The lady took a breath before meeting his gaze with sorrowful eyes.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I'm very sorry, but…" Blaine went numb. He did not want to hear those words: _I'm sorry, but your husband's dead. _He couldn't. "…on impact. There was nothing we could do."

He wanted to sink to his knees, to curl into a ball, to cry. To die. But he couldn't. He had a daughter back there.

Silently, numbly, he carried himself back to the waiting room. He couldn't utter the words: _Kurt's dead. _How could he?

He didn't need to. One painful glance at Burt was enough for the man to fall back into the chair, burying his face in a pair of shaking hands.

Unfortunately, the same could be said for little Brooklyn. She was a smart girl, so mature for her age, and this was how she could tell, by just looking at her father, that the worst had happened. She sank to the cold tile with a soft whimper. Curling her legs up to her chest and hiding her face in her knees, she wept.

Eyes shining with unshed tears, Blaine silently scooped his daughter up and held her tightly to his chest. He carried her outside and climbed with her into the car, still cradling her in his lap. He rested his head in her hair, hugging her close and rocking her until sobs settled into shudders. And as his own silent tears began to fall, he sang softly to his hiccupping daughter:

_Hush little baby, don't you cry_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady_

_I told ya, Daddy's here to hold ya_

_Through the night._

_I know Papa's not here right now,_

_And we don't know why_

_Yeah, we feel how we feel inside_

_It might seem a little crazy, pretty baby_

_But I promise, everything's gonna be alright._

* * *

**And why did I do that again? ;_;**

**Also, to anybody who reads my other drabble-series-thing In the Genes- it's been awhile, hasn't it? :/ I got kind of stuck for some time, and now I've been at school so I haven't thought about that in awhile. I'll work on it soon? :) Thanks.**

**Review? :) Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Who I Am

**Sorry for not updating, I was grounded lol. :) **

**This would take place in 'Goodbye', since we got nothing of Kurt dealing with his rejection to NYADA. . Damn Ryan. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or "Who I Am". They belong to RIB and Nick Jonas, respectively.**

* * *

**Song: "Who I Am" –Nick Jonas & the Administration**

* * *

Kurt was trembling, sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. "I just don't understand! Was my audition really not good enough!?"

Blaine rubbed comforting circles on Kurt's back, murmuring softly to him, "No, Baby, you were _amazing. _You should have seen yourself up there, I swear, Kurt."

Kurt shuddered violently. "Well what was it then? They just didn't like me, huh?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know, honey. I don't know what they were thinking. All I know is that you _rocked _that audition. And I know you know it, too." He offered a tiny grin.

Kurt let out a deep breath, wiping a hot, salty tear away. "I guess… I just don't understand- I wanted this _so bad, _Blaine." He hiccupped. "And I didn't get it. It's just- it's really hard to be proud of 'who I am', when 'who I am' is constantly _not good enough, _you know?"

"I know, Kurt. I know." Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder gently. "But you have to understand, Kurt- 'who you are'… is beautiful. You're perfect, Kurt, and you have to know that. You shouldn't need to be accepted by any _school_ to see that. And you know what?" He leaned in closer, for an instant his lips brushing softly against Kurt's ear, and he whispered, "_Screw NYADA."_

Kurt giggled softly, his eyes brightening the smallest bit. But then he looked back up at Blaine with worried eyes. "But Blaine-"

"_Shh." _ Blaine touched a finger to Kurt's lips, hushing him. "Therewill be other colleges_,_" he murmured, keeping his voice gentle and quiet, "This isn't the end, I swear."

Kurt grinned a little, closing his eyes and resting his head back against Blaine's chest. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. For exactly who you are."

* * *

**Review? I really appreciate the follows and favorites, btw. 3 **

**But really, I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I'd LOVE who ever could offer some feedback, pls. :) But I love everyone for reading anyway, so... thank y'all so so so much! :D**

**:) TWO MORE DAYS :) I'm choosing to ignore the fact that I don't have cable at the moment so I don't have a nervous breakdown and die...**


	5. Chicken Fried

To make up for the death I just recently experienced as I don't have cable and had to watch Glee today at my friend's. :(

DISCLAIMER: WHATEVER IT IS, IT AIN'T MINE.

* * *

**Song: "Chicken Fried" by Zac Brown Band**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's car, driving to his house from another glee rehearsal. They sang along to the radio, loud and playful. When the song ended and faded into another onslaught of commercials, Blaine groaned and began switching stations.

He suddenly stopped and gasped, turning to grin at Kurt deviously. Kurt's eyes grew wide with horror. "Oh no," he sighed.

On cue, Blaine began to sing at the top of his lungs, "_And a little bit of chicken fried, a cold beer on a Friday night, a pair of jeans that fit just right, and the radio up…"_

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt groaned, though a small smile began to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Aw, come on, you know you love it," Blaine giggled with a wink. "Here, sing it with me!" He did a weird little bounce-dance in his seat, making Kurt laugh. "Kay, ready? ..._And a little bit of chicken fried…"_

Kurt just bit his lip, shaking his head.

"…_Cold beer on a Friday night, a pair of jeans that fit just right…"_

He hummed a little bit, meeting Blaine's beckoning gaze. He rolled his eyes and quietly joined in, "_and the radio up…"_

Blaine did a goofy little head-nod, pausing briefly to brush his lips against Kurt's rosy cheek. Kurt hesitated, then belted out the next few lines, a full-on, wide smile breaking out across his face:

"_I like to see the sunrise,_

_See the love in my woman's eyes,_

_Feel the touch of a precious child, _

_And know a mother's love…"_

Even after they pulled into the driveway, they sat in the car, happily singing and bouncing around until the song ended.

* * *

I didn't feel like changing the lyrics. :/

AND BTW THAT EFFING BURT AIRPORT SCENE? KILLED ME. DEAD. I'M CRY.

AND ALSO BLAINE'S LITTLE SONG THAT A; I. CAN'T.

And I was also quite pissed that they broke up the longest lasting couple to ever exist on Glee just like that. In a matter of two lines. /3. And also I felt like stabbing every member of the New Directions. All of em. (Even Blaine for a couple of miliseconds there, too. But he's my baby so I immediately forgave him. When I was done sobbing over Burt, that is.)

Review? Love y'all! :)


End file.
